


Fragility

by S_weet_pie



Series: Dime Love [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Action, Cliche, Comfort/Angst, F/M, OOC, kind of disturbing theme, rape scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Kata orang bukanlah standarisasi untuk menilai seseorang apa adanya.Hingga akhirnya, perasaan Marie untuk Hatano sajalah yang tak bisa menghilang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sethreene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/gifts).



> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi dengan adaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan adaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Adegan pertama dan terakhir adalah present time, sementara di antara kedua parts itu adalah flashback.

_ “Le Pont Mirabeau.” _

Wajah arogannya selalu dikutuk banyak orang.

Senyumnya mengundang lebih banyak lagi orang untuk membuat rohnya melayang mengkhianati cangkang jiwanya.

Kharismanya menunjukkan ia berderajat lebih tinggi dari semua yang tidak berada di atas pentas prestasi, hingga ketika ia mulai bersandiwara dan gesturnya membahasakan martabat yang terlalu nyata, tak satu pun sanggup bertutur kata.

_ “... L’amours s’en va ...” _

_ (all love goes by) _

Aksentuasi Perancis berdialek Parisian sempurna dari lidah yang tak terlatih berkata manis.

Apa yang Guillaume Apollinaire rasakan di tahun 1912 kemudian tahun 1913 tatkala menciptakan untaian frasa yang tak lekang oleh zaman?

 Mungkin mirip seperti derasnya aliran sungai Seine di bawah jembatan Mirabeau. Paris tenggelam dalam kelam sama seperti dirinya yang menghitung hari-hari akan terlewati, lulus dari sekolah ini, tanpa akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Melihatnya berdedikasi sebagai anggota organisisasi siswa intra sekolah dan tenang menanggapi tantangan sang ketua yang telah digadang-gadang untuk jadi ketua sejak kelas teristimewa itu muncul tahun lalu, mengganti sesi pidato membosankan ketua di upacara pembukaan festival sekolah dengan mendeklamasi sastra klasik Perancis yang dianggap mayoritas murid akan meninabobokan mereka.

Berasumsi tanpa bukti setimpal dengan meremehkan, berarti menghina yang setara dengan merendahkannya. Nyaris seluruh pasang mata—kecuali sang pemrakarsa kelas, wali kelas, dan siswa-siswa di kelas teristimewa itu—terbelalak melihat salah satu sosok paling ditakuti itu mempersembahkan tantangan menjadi pertunjukan maha megah dengan deklamasinya.

Dia, yang didengung sebagai seseorang paling banyak menyakiti murid-murid sekolah internasional ini, ekspresif menampilkan perih tak terperi karena cinta yang hilang serupa arus sungai Seine di bawah jembatan Mirabeau, verbal maupun non-verbal menghanyutkan mereka dalam pedih tak tersembuhkan pada Paris yang meredup akan cinta tak lagi ada.

_ “... comme la vi est lente ...” _

_ (how slow life seems to me) _

*

“Ummrgh!”

Lelaki-lelaki yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di koridor, keji menyeretnya ke mari, tertawa bajingan tatkala menghantamkannya pada gang di antara dua dinding dan membungkam mulutnya. Ada tangan lain mencekik lehernya.

“Lihat, Gadis Perancis Manis ini menangis!”

“Jangan menangis, Manis.”

Marie berontak kuat-kuat ketika kakinya terangkat tak menapak tanah lagi.

Gadis itu menjerit histeris di balik telapak tangan bau busuk yang membungkam mulutnya, mencakari lengan-lengan berambut yang menyembul di balik fabrik kemeja dan blazer, menendang sekuat tenaga badan-badan yang memepet tubuhnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menggelinjang liar ketika tangan-tangan sialan menjamah setiap inci tubuhnya.

“Mmrrgh!”

“Sssh, ssst. Kau akan menikmatinya.”

Tawa bajingan itu memanaskan matanya hingga pertahanan terakhirnya berlinang.

Dia hanya seorang perempuan, bukan ahli bela diri, hanya punya harga diri, dan tidak sudi dilecehkan oleh murid-murid berkebangsaan Jerman yang mabuk-mabukan di jam sekolah kemudian menjadikannya yang lewat koridor sepi—tanpa prasangka mencari kedua sahabatnya—justru jadi sasaran bludakan nafsu mereka.

Marie menjerit dalam hati, berharap di sela keputusasaaan yang memuncak akan kedatangan Alain dan Jean. Mereka tak pernah datang. Keduanya entah ada di mana, sementara tangan-tangan liar merobek-robek blazernya, memutuskan kancing-kancing kemejanya, dan Marie menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya tatkala tangan menyelinap ke balik roknya.

“Brengsek!”

Marie memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tak bisa terisak walau pipinya bergolak oleh panas dan sakit tak terdefinisikan selain hanya dengan yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia berkelit ke samping pasca ditampar keras-keras dan membanting diri ke dinding ketika ada mulut yang nyaris memaut bibirnya.

“Aaangh!” Marie mengejang tatkala tangan-tangan itu mengelus paha bagian dalamnya dan menangkup cup merah muda dari balik kaus dalamnya. Tangan sialan menjamah, menyentuh, meremas, dan menusuknya—bengis menggodanya dengan tindakan keji yang menghancurkan dirinya. “HENTI—MMMMH!”

Marie mengerang kesakitan tatkala mulutnya disumpal dengan jari-jari panjang yang mengampaskan abu nikotin, tangisnya tersedak berhamburan di sela saliva tatkala jari-jari itu mengobok-obok mulutnya seakan rongga mulutnya hanyalah lubang sebesar kucuran air keran yang jika diulik-ulik air akan kembali mengalir.

“Tenang, Sayang, kau akan menikmatinya ...”

_** Mati saja. ** _

_ Alain, Jean ... _

_ Papa, Mama ... _

_ Tolong ... _

“Mana si Payah Alain dan si Bodoh Jean, kacung-kacungmu itu, huh?”

_**... lebih baik mati daripada martabat dan suci diri dijamah sekeji ini. ** _

“Mmmh ... kau seksi sekali.”

_ Tolong— _

“—aaah, kau suka menggigit. Kau sudah tidak sabar menggigit milikku, eeeh. Berteriaklah keras-keras, tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Ini sudah sore. Semua sudah pulang.“

“Menjeritlah dengan suara serak basahmu dan tunjukkan wajah klimaksmu!”

“Bukankah gadis Perancis penuh hasrat dalam bercinta? Tunjukkan, Jalang!”

_** —siapa pun, tolong! ** _

Marie sama sekali tidak mendengar derap langkah selain intuisinya histeris pada entah siapa, entah ke mana, entah apa, menjerit butuh pertolongan.

Namun Marie melihat sekelibat coklat musim gugur seperti asa terakhirnya yang gugur dan ia pikir lebih baik ia mati di sini, melompat kemudian menendang pinggang satu pemuda yang tadinya tertawa mesum meremas dadanya, mendarat tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan meninju siswa yang meraba labirin terluar organ vitalnya, dan berputar seperti pusara tornado menarik tangan yang memenuhi mulutnya untuk membanting keras-keras pemuda itu hingga terkapar di tanah.

Ada secarik bidang punggung yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya dan satu lengan tak panjang yang terentang melindunginya.

Mereka menyumpah-serapah dalam bahasa Jerman yang tak Marie mengerti, tak bisa segera berkutik karena mengerang-erang histeris kesakitan akan serangan dadakan yang tak terduga oleh mereka.

Marie melihat _blazer_ oranye bergradasi ke coklat kayu dengan emblem organisasi siswa intra sekolah itu dilepaskan pemuda di hadapannya yang hanya mengerling sekilas padanya, kemudian melemparkan blazer padanya.

_ “Portez-le, et retirè,” Pakai itu dan mundurlah _ ucapnya dengan bahasa Perancis setenang semilir angin.

Marie menangkap _blazer_ yang dilemparkan padanya dan tertatih-tatih beringsut mundur ke dinding, meskipun yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menarik kemeja putih pemuda di hadapannya untuk tetap berdiri di hadapannya, melindunginya dari mara bahaya yang merampas kehormatannya.

Dia tidak sempat memakai _blazer_ berwangi seperti terik matahari, menutup mulut dengan mata berkaca melihat pemuda itu menggulung lengan baju sesiku dan menggemertak kepala, begitu tenang menghadapi tiga pemuda berbadan dua hingga tiga kali lebih besar darinya sontak kalap menerjangnya.

Marie seringkali melihat pemuda ini berkeliaran di area-area rawan preman sekitar sekolah internasional mereka. Bukan sekali dua kali Marie memergokinya bertindak dengan kekerasan tatkala dirempuk segerombol siswa yang geram karena tingkah arogannya. Acapkali ia melaporkan diam-diam pada guru, tapi pemuda ini selalu saja lolos entah bagaimana caranya.

Mungkin ada konspirasi pihak internal karena siswa ini dari kelas teristimewa, jadi dia mendapat hak prerogatif berlaku seperti penguasa sekolah. Atau keterlibatan organisasi siswa maupun wali kelas muda teladan yang membuatnya lolos dari jerat hukum.

... atau mungkin, _memang_ selama ini, pemuda ini _tidak pernah_ melakukan apa-apa lebih dulu selain menyelamatkan orang lain dan bertarung sebagai mekanisme defensif untuk melindungi diri atau siapa pun yang ditolongnya.

Sekalipun ia ingin derajatnya sebagai siswi naik dengan melaporkan kenakalan siswa lain, tapi kali ini, Marie merintih perih, takkan melaporkan lagi pemuda ini ketika dilihatnya seorang siswa Jerman menjambak rambutnya dan penyelamatnya terkena tinju persis di sudut mulutnya.

Pemuda itu dicekik dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi benderang langit oranye. Dia tidak megap-megap ketakutan sama sekali, Marie ngeri melihatnya malah meludah pada wajah pencekiknya, kemudian telak menyundul ulu hati siswa Jerman tersebut dengan sudut tumpul sepatu kaki kanannya.

Bersalto di udara, punggung kaki kanannya telak menghantam sisi wajah siswa Jerman lain yang terlalu kaget dengan reaksinya yang tak tertandingi.

Satu siswa Jerman yang tersisa menangkap kaki kirinya dan menyeringai merasa menang, tapi pemuda itu justru menguntai seringai karena ia mencengkeram tangan yang menangkap kakinya, kaki kanan bertumpu kembali ke tanah, dan penuh kekuatan memutar badan yang berukuran tiga kali lebih besar darinya, mendobrak rangka tulang-belulangnya dengan mengempaskannya keras-keras ke tanah.

“AAAARGHHH!”

Dia menginjak dada dari siswa Jerman yang sempat menjamah bagian tervital kewanitaannya seraya menaruh kedua lengan di belakang kepala. “Menjeritlah seperti banci murah, tidak akan ada yang dengar.” 

“Ha—ukh! Urgh—tano!”

Yang namanya diisakkan penuh dendam, Hatano menendang pemuda yang mengulurkan tangan hendak mematahkan tulang keringnya. Menggelengkan kepala dengan hembusan panjang dan meruncingkan tatapan jijik terakhir pada yang terkapar di sekitarnya, kemudian dia melirik kasual pada Marie yang tergugu.

Menurunkan lengannya, Hatano bergumam _aku-tidak-suka-bagian-ini_ , tapi ia bergerak mendekat pada Marie yang beringsut mundur menutup mulut menahan sengguk, menatapnya dengan linangan air mata dan ketakutan yang nyata.

Menyadari mengapa Marie bereaksi demikian padanya, karena ia berdiri menjulang menatap gadis itu yang tersudut di tembok dengan kondisi semengenaskan saat ini, Hatano berlutut di hadapannya dan meraih blazernya.

“... ja-jangan ... ku-ku-kumohon ...”

Rintihan Marie melirihkan keputusasaan, ketakutan, sakit hati yang tak terobati, dan menyedihkan.       

Hatano mengibaskan blazernya, menarik satu per satu lengan Marie yang terlanjur lumpuh dan tubuh jatuh luluh untuk dimasukkan ke rongga lengan blazer miliknya. Masih dengan wajah netral yang sama, seakan tanpa tergoda kulit langsat dan lekuk mulus tubuhnya, merapatkan blazernya menutupi setiap inci tubuh Marie yang terkuak.

Marie tergugu melihat pemuda dengan rambut coklat terang itu mengancingkan blazer miliknya sendiri di tubuhnya dan berujar tersisip sesal,  “Coba saja aku tadi tidak ke toilet dulu, kau tidak akan seperti ini.”

Marie gemetar menjangkau lengan kokoh yang melindunginya, pita suara tersumbat di saat seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa diam saja melihat salah satu siswa Jerman yang bejat bangun untuk meninju kepala penyelamatnya.

Hatano—atau yang publik lebih kenal dengan nama Shimano Ryosuke—berdecak kemudian menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menahan pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya, menangkap tangan tersebut untuk memelintirnya hingga penyerangnya rubuh kembali,sementara tangan lain memegangi lengan rapuh yang memegangi lengannya.

Pemuda itu menyadari Marie ingin memperingatkannya bahwa mereka masih berkutik, tidak tahu bahwa Hatano tentu sadar hal itu, dan melihat betapa pucat Marie yang berjuang mengatakan sesuatu walau trauma meringkusnya, menyebabkan pandangannya meringan dengan kesadaran ia tahu apa yang ingin Marie katakan.

Matanya secoklat kokohnya kayu, menatapnya seteduh pepohonan rindang musim panas yang biasa Marie sandari saat menyendiri membaca buku-buku puisinya dan suaranya setenang gemericik alir air di sungai Seine menyurutkan ketakutannya.

Marie menggigit bibir, menunduk, tertatih bangkit mengikuti Hatano yang lebih dulu bangun dengan tangan terulur padanya.

“Bangunlah, kuantarkan kau—hei!”

Pandangannya berkunang, tenaga musnah dari tubuhnya selayaknya tampung besar yang tak lagi memiliki stok energi. Dia lumpuh dan tidak terjatuh karena Hatano sigap menangkapnya untuk luluh padanya.

Pemuda itu tidak punya tatapan selembut lekuk awan keemasan yang menghalangi rona di langit.

Tidak juga suaranya sehalus bisikan angin yang mereka rambahi berdua tatkala menyongsong menembus segalanya begitu menyadari kesadarannya kian asat, karena ia mengeluh atau merutuk buruk tapi suaranya mencirikhaskan lelaki—membelai kalbu perempuan dengan suara maskulin yang mencemaskan kondisinya. 

Mungkin tinggi hampir sepantaran dengan Marie. Mungkin seinci atau sesenti lebih tinggi darinya.

Lengannya tidak kekar berotot seperti binaragawan, tapi sama sekali tak kurang kekuatan tatkala mendekapnya dalam gendongan, dan ia berlari tergesa menembus sendu senja dengan Marie dalam pelukannya.

Dia tidak memakai pengharum badan semahal yang biasa siswa-siswa internasional pakai untuk memikat perempuan, tapi semilir wangi matahari, rerumputan hijau segar, dan serpih kapur ternyata begitu menawan untuk menenangkan hati seorang perempuan.

Marie tidak ingat apa klinik sekolah berlokasi jauh dari tempatnya tadi hampir kehilangan dirinya, samar-samar diingatnya hanyalah secarik wajah yang ditimpa secercah cahaya senja dari jendela-jendela yang Hatano lampaui saat membawanya ke klinik dan bulir keringat di pelipis menggelantung di garis rahangnya.

Langkah Hatano terinterupsi merasakan posisinya merosot. Tak mengatakan apa pun selain memosisikan lengan kiri Marie di lehernya, kemudian berlari lagi. Berpapasan dengan Tazaki atau Jitsui, mungkin Odagiri atau Miyoshi, Marie tidak tahu tapi ia mendengar siapa pun itu bergumam takjub melihat Hatano berlari kilat menuju klinik.

Sesampainya di klinik, Hatano menendang pintunya hingga terbuka, melangkah masuk menuju salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong dengan langkah-langkah berderap di belakang menyusulnya, kemudian merebahkannya ke ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi kaki sampai ke batas perutnya.

Ada dengung gumam apa yang terjadi, Hatano tak menghiraukan. Senyum tipisnya (yang tidak arogan) adalah yang terakhir Marie lihat—

“Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku ada di sini.”

—dan padanya, gadis itu sempurna jatuh luluh.

*

Peristiwa itu tidak pernah Marie lupakan, tidak hingga ratusan tanggalan dan lembaran almanak ditanggal, sementara perasaan ini tetap tinggal. 

Setelah setahun menghabiskan waktu mengamati Shimano Ryosuke dari sudut matanya dengan perhatian yang tak pernah tersampaikan, memikirkan kekonyolan bagaimana ia bisa menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya dengan baik dan hanya karena pernah ditolong sekali, Marie menenggak sesak dan menertawakan betapa klise semua ini.

Namun dunia tidak pernah jadi tempat yang lebih buruk lagi baginya.

Tidak sekalipun gebat-gebut dalam dadanya menyesakkan setiap mellihat tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan di lorong atau bersipandang di lapangan kemudian salah satu dari mereka berlalu dengan teman masing-masing.

Kekhawatiran bergebu-gebu meracuni per inci dirinya setiap memergoki Hatano berkelahi. Marie selalu berlari mencari siapa pun untuk menghentikan pergulatannya daripada miris melihatnya bersimbah darah meski hanya sealir tipis.

Bertubi-tubi duri di hatinya manakala melihat di sesekali waktu yang begitu langka, seringai _boyish_ ataupun segaris senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya.

Ketika dirinya, Alain, dan Jean terpilih sebagai representator angkatan mereka untuk menyelenggarakan festival atletik, hatinya terlonjak mengetahui Hatano tergabung dalam jajaran panitia penyelenggara.

Dia ingin menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengatakan yang selalu ingin dikatakannya sejak terbangun di klinik, mencelos mengetahui dari guru yang menemaninya bahwa anggota-anggota organisasi mengurus kasus dan menangani oknum-oknum terkait.

Namun ekspresi kasual Hatano meruntuhkan keberaniannya seperti domino jatuh beruntun, seakan setiap Marie berhadapan dengannya ia tidak pernah mau membahas hari itu lagi. 

(Padahal ia hanya ingin mengatakan: _terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku._ )

Sang junior yang didaulat sebagai komite keamanan acara itu—dengan sumpah-serapah pada ketua narsistik yang memakai hak prerogatif untuk mencegahnya menikmati hari dalam damai—mudah berkawan dengan Alain yang tergabung dalam tim koordinator acara, bahkan dengan Jean yang tidak begitu ramah sekalipun.

Marie yang berada dalam tim dengan jabatan paling terkutuk, tim pengontrol anggaran, mau tak mau terseret dalam percakapan karena kedua sahabatnya berteman dengan Hatano.

Diatasinya kepak-kepak kupu-kupu dalam taman hatinya tiap Hatano berada dalam radius kurang lima meter darinya, bicara kasual dengannya, ataupun melihatnya menguap malas di setiap rapat tim panitia.

Hingga Marie berharap festival sekolah tidak pernah berakhir ketika ia masuk ke ruang rapat di sore hari karena kemarin Hatano bilang ada rapat pembahasan fiksasi acara, menemukan penyelamatnya itu tiba pertama, menanti seorang diri dengan menyabotase kursi ketua untuk jadi tempat beristirahatnya sembari terlelap dicercah cahaya keemasan yang merasuk dari jendela-jendela bening.

Dia tidak bersayap dan bergelang emas di kepalanya, bukan malaikat yang memercik cahaya ke dunia.

Marie berhenti percaya malaikat ada dan menyayangi manusia tak berdosa, karena kala itu yang menyelamatkannya bukan malaikat rupawan dengan sayap terentang, melainkan Hatano yang saat ini dicercahi perhatiannya tanpa henti dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda bertampang bengal dan malas total, biang onar, _bad-boy_ seseantero sekolah yang non-absen dikabarburungkan  mematah berkeping-keping rangka belulang entah berapa banyak orang.

Marie belajar bahwa kata orang bukanlah acuan yang tepat dalam pembenaran atas kepribadian seseorang, dan—

Sebelah mata terbuka, tersusul satu mata lagi. Sorot sayu yang tidak terlihat membosankan, melainkan geli yang dingin terangkum dalam seringainya. Matanya memanipulasi terangnya cahaya senja dan meraup refleksi Marie yang terdengap. “Hari ini tidak ada rapat.”

Gelembung-gelembung imajiner lembut berletupan memilukan dalam dirinya. Marie menyingkirkan ekspresi yang merefleksikan isi hatinya. “... kalau begitu, mengapa bilang kemarin ada rapat?”

Hatano menelitinya sejenak, dalam detik-detik jam dinding di kelas yang menyelarasi detak-detak nada dalam dada, roman memancarkan keseriusan dan ia menghapuskannya untuk dijelmakan senyuman manipulatif seraya memangku dagu pada telapak tangannya  dengan bertumpu di siku.

“Kau keberatan dan akan marah padaku?” tanya pemuda itu dengan nada nakal mengundang kesal, benar-benar minta ditampar.

Mungkin itu yang akan Marie lakukan, dulu, jika semua itu tidak pernah terjadi dan ia tidak berhutang apa pun pada pemuda ini. Tidak terjatuh luluh padanya.

Kini Marie hanya duduk menyandarkan punggung ke kursinya dan mengulum senyum, upaya sia-sia mengalihkan diri dari telapak tangan yang mulai berkeringat dingin saling bergenggaman dalam pangkuan.

Namun sorot mata hijaunya mengerling geli, menanggapi Hatano yang menjerumuskannya dalam labirin pemikiran tak seterbatas dinding-dinding kelas. “Aku bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa kau melakukannya.”

Sudut mulut menekuk dalam kepuasan ringan. “Menurutmu?”

_ Aku berharap _ , begitu banyak hingga rasanya pengap. “Aku tidak tahu.”

Hatano tidak menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia membohonginya, tidak juga ia berniat menguraikan apa yang ia pikirkan karena pemuda itu hanya menatapinya, berbicara dalam tatapan tenangnya yang Marie ingin artikan Hatano memang seklise pemuda dengan amunisi modus memaut perhatian gadis yang menarik untuk mereka.

Sayangnya, Hatano bukan pemuda serendah itu. Tidak juga pemuda itu bangkit untuk duduk di sisinya, mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya, meraih jemarinya dalam tautan mesra, apalagi menciumnya diam-diam di kelas yang tenggelam dalam senja.

—jika sekali lagi, berkali-kali lagi Hatano mengatakan kebohongan yang sama untuk adanya ruang di mana mereka hanya berdua dengan keheningan senyaman (meskipun semenyesakkan) ini, berkali-kali Marie akan memercayainya dan datang lagi kendati usia senja tak cukup lama.

Ketika kedua sahabatnya datang karena mencarinya, Marie belajar perasaan tak menyenangkan. Entah apa namanya, tapi ia mengerti ia ingin keduanya pergi dan semuanya kembali seperti tadi.

_ (Berdua dengannya, dan senja tidak sebentar saja.) _

*

Ketika pemuda itu akhirnya mengakhiri dengan rintih kehilangan tak tersembuhkan, terngiang tak lekang di ruang pendengarannya, bersama sebait akhir yang ia tidak inginkan berakhir, pandangannya meredup tatkala melihat pemuda itu membungkuk elegan pada semua hadirin yang tak lagi menatapnya sebelah mata, melengang arogan pada teman-temannya saja yang berdiri menepukkan tangan untuk performanya.

Pemuda yang penuh dengan kekerasan itu kini tertawa bersama teman-temannya seakan bait-bait sembilu nan selembut beludru cinta yang dikumandangkannya tak menggoreskan pahit sekeras air raksa, seakan tertawa atas yang berbenih, mekar, dan pasti melayu (mati) tanpa bisa merekah sekali lagi.

Mayoritas siswa—bahkan siswi—bertepuk untuk salah satu siswa teristimewa dari kelas D itu, kendati menatapnya penuh dengki dan benci.

_ “Et comme l’Espèrance est violente.” _

_ (how violent the hope of love can be) _

Hanya Marie Torres yang tidak bisa menatap Hatano, tidak tanpa harap.

**Author's Note:**

> French poem titled Le Pont Mirabeau by Guillaume Apollinaire.
> 
> Maaf saya masih bingung dengan penulisan Perancis atau Prancis. Refleks nulis Prancis di fic UM juga karena kebiasaan berbahasa, tapi ternyata harusnya Perancis itu ditulis non-dempet, Perancis. Beda dari Inggeris didempet -e jadi Inggris. Jadi untuk yang punya sumber informasi tepat mengenai penulisan ini, tolong beritahu saya dan terima kasih. :) 
> 
> Cinnamon Roll yang Sweetpie rindukan, yang berbagi perasaan bahwa fandom ini bisa dimekari kembang dan bukan hanya diterbangi kumbang. Terinspirasi dari fic Tazakami-mu yang ada slight Tazalena. *hugs* Terima kasih sudah memberikan hadiah indah dengan pairing yang kukira gak ada lagi yang bakal notis! Waiit for meeeh XDD
> 
> kusangat ingin menghadiahkanmu gangbang Miyoshi namun maafkan spie belum ndewa untuk membuatnya, tapi aku masih belum move on dari: "Ada apa dengan Miyoshi, pria bermata biru, dan para letnan." KANARAZU NEE! /YHA <3 semoga berkenan dengan hadiah kecil ini, dan fyi, aku baper dengan kenyataan Hatano badass sekali dan cocok jadi badboy. XDDD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! ;)


End file.
